


伊甸之东

by psychomath



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Sibling Incest, WIP
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomath/pseuds/psychomath
Summary: “所以，妈妈以为你在南方的疗养院，父亲以为你在东边处理公务，魔法部以为你在美国探望战友。”纽特一半震惊一半欣赏地说，“你是个天生的政客，大哥。”





	1. Chapter 1

要有光。  
这是首先要解决的问题，他们不能摸黑工作。最初几天，火把和发光植物从地板摞到天花板，他们搬进搬出，因为使用了大量漂浮咒而肌肉酸痛。  
在风茄紫色的闪光中，这箱子中最早的两个智慧生命沉默着编织天幕，金色的光束由魔杖尖端涌出，像是柔软的纱一样被不存在的风吹向上空。他能看到模糊的云的影子，还未成型的水汽幽灵一样徘徊，不均匀的天空材质涌动着，像是倒置的水面，在他们的皮肤上投下蓝紫色的光影。  
这是个耗时耗力的大工程，从基石开始建造一个世界，而忒休斯从来不像现在这样沉默。他在紫色的混沌中伫立着，肩膀紧绷，像是一张拉满的弓，他像是仍在战场上，随时准备射出一个死咒。  
从他带着箱子一言不发地走进纽特杂乱的公寓已经过去一个周，从他们这场小小的创世开始已经过去三天。有两次他们醒来，发现自己睡在箱子里的地上。仔细想来，或许该被归类为昏厥，但这是他当时唯一能找到的让忒休斯睡觉的办法。他只是没法睡着，午夜慢吞吞的踱步声，压抑的尖叫。  
当他醒着，眼前金色的光束被视神经转变成一道青色的残影，纽特好奇这是否是值得担心的事情。但和他极度擅长照顾魔法生物相反，纽特一向不是那么擅长照顾自己。但他一向并不需要太过操心自己，第四天，他被忒休斯扒开眼皮，麻利地滴进去几滴眼药水。  
“继续睡吧。”忒休斯说，他赤着脚，盘腿坐在床的另一边，像是看着篝火的旅人那样守着纽特的睡眠。  
他的黑眼圈不再那么吓人了，纽特想，虽然他还是很瘦，比战争前瘦那么多。然后他翻过身，睡了过去。

***

他们总算在箱子内制造了日升月沉，这就意味着有半天他们不再需要工作。  
在白天，阳光充足时，他们漫步在几乎无边无际的空间，划定疆界，制造出不同的气候和地形。

最有趣的是沙滩，他们引来海洋的潮汐，沙粒由粗到细依次分布。白色的贝壳碎片在金色的沙子堆里很是显眼，他们的皮鞋底都要被滚烫的沙子融化。  
“你还记得你三年级的暑假吗？”忒休斯说，“我们去了海边。”他就像是结束了一场冷战那样没头没脑地开口，带着一点尴尬和不确定。  
纽特记得近乎白色的日光，闪光的海面，滚烫的沙子和干在手臂上亮晶晶的盐。他们坐在沙滩上吃三明治，就算是魔法也不能阻止沙子跑进果酱里。  
“是啊。”纽特回答。  
“嘿，”忒休斯说，“比谁游得最远。”  
纽特直到听到忒休斯跳进水里的声音才从巨大的震惊中回过神来。他最初陷入恐慌，在跟着跳进水里的那个瞬间，纽特产生了许多可怕的想法。  
“忒休斯，等等我！”他大喊着，鞋子都来不及脱掉，直到他听到久违的大笑声。  
忒休斯踩着水，水珠从湿漉漉的头发里滑下额头，水面上的阳光在他的下巴上投下明亮的光斑。  
“跟上，弟弟。”他歪起一边嘴角，那种志得意满的笑容是纽特熟悉的，讨厌的，怀念的关于以前的忒休斯的事物之一。  
衬衣和西装裤，外加一双皮鞋，尽管提出你能想到的最差劲的游泳套装，盔甲仍然稳操胜券，但其他的很难打败这一套了。大约四英里后，他们两个都冻得嘴唇发紫，用剩下的力气平躺在水面，在无处不在的强烈光线中勉强眯着眼睛。  
因此他们就地建造了一小块人工岛屿，唤来海底的淤泥和海岸的沙，用巨大的岩石作为基底。他们像是蛮荒的创世神一样将世界塑造成他们想要的样子，因为他们疲惫，所以这里将有一个岛屿，仅仅为供他们休憩存在。没什么比这更孤独，也没什么比这更美丽。

斯卡曼德毕竟只是英国人，英国人不可能抗拒得了日光暴晒的诱惑，就像是他们不可能拒绝一杯热茶。纽特想起他的地下室还有前任租客的两张日光浴躺椅，于是他们躺在这块并不比两个车位大多少的小岛上晒起了太阳。  
这里并没有盘旋的海鸟，缺乏一顶遮阳伞，还有冰凉的饮料。但潮水涌上沙滩又退回，有舒适的风让他们昏昏欲睡。  
“你以为我要自杀，纽特。”忒休斯伸展开四肢，像任何一个斯卡曼德那样，他身材削瘦，四肢又瘦又长，但和纽特几乎像个还在发育中的青少年不同，他的肌肉更结实，行动中有纽特所缺乏的自信。  
“我不会抛下你的，阿里阿德涅*。”他在弟弟的沉默里笑起来，像是这一点都不让人难过。“你这傻瓜，纽特，你甚至都不会好好打领带，”他像是畏光那样用胳膊挡住眼睛，“我得看着你。”  
他们躺在吱嘎作响的劣质躺椅上，潮水几乎要让他们重新漂浮到海上，直到裸露在外皮肤被晒得通红，直到晚上可以撕下一层皮，然后再被他们互相治愈。  
他努力不去触摸忒休斯的伤疤，他知道他也有一些，零零星星，但他还没做好准备被人触碰。这段记忆仍然太过新鲜了，他猜忒休斯也需要时间，直到它们结痂脱落，成为浅浅的白印。

雪原也是其中之一，他不知道该对忒休斯带着冬季的皮草大衣感到庆幸还是担忧。  
忒休斯从镶着龙胆石的扁平酒瓶里小口吮着暖身药剂，他裸露在外面的脸颊和鼻子都泛着红，这让他看起来比实际上年轻，甚至可能比纽特自己都要年轻。但是他们从来没有被搞错过，或许是所谓的长子威严。他正用威严的目光监督纽特重新戴好兔皮耳罩，并以目光示意他继续喝下那瓶魔药。  
“梅林在上，忒休斯，如果你再让我喝下去我会着火的。”他急匆匆地把瓶子塞回兄长手里，向后倒在雪里，划动着四肢。  
雪在忒休斯的靴子下发出咯吱咯吱的声响，他喜欢这声音。  
“无稽之谈，这正是你正在流失温度的证明。”忒休斯嗤之以鼻，“你想用这里养什么奇兽？”  
“冰晶狐和雪兔得生活在高海拔地带，”纽特若有所思，“我不清楚，我不收集奇兽，我只是尝试帮助它们。如果可能的话，我甚至希望我们根本用不上这个行李箱。”  
忒休斯露出无可奈何的笑，他从来也不会理解纽特自己选择的道路，但同时，纽特清楚，他因此而喜爱他。这世上你很难找到一个你爱且喜欢的人，他们都很幸运。  
忒休斯把他拉起来，雪地上留下了两串脚印和一个清晰的雪天使。直到他把忒休斯推倒在雪堆里，强迫他大笑着留下了另一个雪天使。

大约下午六点钟，他们带着肩膀上湿漉漉的雪水从箱子里钻出来，回到纽特闹哄哄的客厅。忒休斯决定点燃纽特那个仅用作摆设的壁炉，噼噼啪啪的燃烧声像是霍格沃茨的公共休息室。  
纽特趴在地毯上翻看他的笔记，阅读教授寄来的资料，边听着他的兄长在对嗅嗅恩威并施抢来的餐桌上编造各种谎言。  
“所以，妈妈以为你在南方的疗养院，父亲以为你在东边处理公务，魔法部以为你在美国探望战友。”纽特一半震惊一半欣赏地说，“你是个天生的政客，大哥。”  
“他们都以为我在他们想让我在的地方，”忒休斯收好羽毛笔，像是一张大毛毯一样盖在他身上。嗅嗅又探头探脑地爬回餐桌上，它一直在打金笔尖的主意，纽特没决定好要不要出卖它。  
“那你到底在哪里呢？”纽特问，你在一个旅行箱里，他想。  
“我在我想在的地方。”忒休斯说。  
“你好重。”纽特含含糊糊地抱怨，但忒休斯只是抱得更紧了。

 

TBC

*阿里阿德涅被忒休斯抛弃在小岛上，也有说是狄俄尼索斯强迫忒休斯留下她啦。


	2. Chapter 2

他们没料到植物就已经使他们遭遇了一场不小的混乱。  
忒休斯在战争中结识了世界各地的许多朋友，而邓布利多对纽特的事业十分关心，这导致这栋小小的公寓在短短半个月内每日被大量的信使——猫头鹰，渡鸦，各种你能想象到，或想象不到的适合长途旅行的动物——以及它们带来的世界各地的植株及种子淹没。  
“你真的该租套大点的房子。”忒休斯艰难地在不安分的嗅嗅堆里跋涉，跳舞一样地转着圈跨过几盆扭动的爱神藤时，因为险些踩到一只狮尾猫的尾巴而遭到嘶嘶的威胁。这名战争英雄立刻如临大敌，拿稳了手里装着早餐的盘子，和张牙舞爪的毛团对瞪起来，场面一度僵持不下。  
纽特忙不迭地跑去调停。他先是抱起来霍比，挠了挠他的下巴和耳朵后面的软毛，直到他发出低沉的呼噜声。然后又把眯着眼睛注视着他们的忒休斯引到餐桌旁边，手忙脚乱地把杂乱的笔记堆成摇摇欲坠的一摞，好让他把规矩摆着太阳蛋和吐司的盘子摆在桌上。  
“说真的，纽特。”忒休斯挥开一只想来偷食的肥大猫头鹰，“你总要有个可以落脚的地方。”  
“等到箱子准备好了，这就没有必要了。”纽特在禽类此起彼伏的咕咕叫声中含含糊糊，试图蒙混过关。“再说了，给奇兽栏目供稿的报酬并不那么高。”  
“你总可以和我一起住。”忒休斯说，他总喜欢盯着纽特说话，上半身都快要越过桌子，好像要把他的诚恳一股脑塞给纽特一样。“你知道我不会像爸那样干涉你的爱好。”  
但你管这叫爱好，纽特想，轻轻叹了口气。“我会经常在世界各地旅行的。” 他的哥哥总有种将他爱的人置于自己羽翼下的本能，这点上来说他们倒还很是相似。  
“我只是想让你知道，你总有一个随时可以回去，还不会有唠叨的地方。”忒休斯说，他沉默地切开火候恰到好处的太阳蛋。“我又在唠叨你了，是吗？”  
“是啊，多多少少有点吧。”纽特翘起嘴角，他的笑总有点羞涩和狡黠，像是他们刚刚分享了一个恶作剧的秘密。然后悄悄地把一小块吐司丢给被驱赶的信使。  
“纽特——！”

他们在早餐之后要给部分奇兽进行第二轮喂食，然后才能开始整理收到的包裹，把娇弱不易保存的植物优先种植。  
感谢梅林，本身这在魔法的帮助下倒不是多么耗时耗力的事情，但可惜的是他们两个都不是博闻强识的园艺学家，查阅资料总要耗费许多时间。 这显然激起了忒休斯的斗志。他的兄弟在想要搞明白什么事情的时候总有种让他害怕的专注，他先是找出了霍格沃茨时的笔记，又捧出厚厚的文献。偶尔纽特在睡前还能看到忒休斯坐在餐桌——他们唯一一张还有些可利用空间的桌子上，戴着眼镜翻看园艺咒语及魔药大全。丝毫不令人惊讶，没用多久他就成了半个绿手指，这也给了他更少的时间尝试规整好纽特乱七八糟的所有物。  
“我都在考虑雇你当助手了。”纽特看着没药树在忒休斯的魔药帮助下迅速长大，他们已经可以嗅到没药特有的烟熏木头气味。 他们已经有了个像模像样的小世界，长到踝骨处的青草间夹杂着鹅黄色和青色的野花，蜜蜂和翅膀上有黑色斑点的蝴蝶跟着风安顿在叶片底下。  
“那你要怎么付我的工资呢，弟弟？”他露出被逗乐的表情，“是我太久没提起让你去魔法部找个工作的事情了吗？”  
纽特立刻拉上嘴巴上的拉链，但为时已晚，忒休斯决心要为自己的付出讨要酬劳。  
“我们总能想到什么办法的，是不是？”他有条不紊地把药瓶收起来，像是长臂猿那样展开双臂，“一个拥抱怎么样？”  
他不情不愿地付清了他的账单。这并不是因为通常弟弟拒绝兄长拥抱的原因，他自己很难解释清楚。 忒休斯的拥抱总是像他的人一样，太过坚定有力，像是要把纽特挤碎一样。  
他小心翼翼地回抱他看似无所不能的兄弟，感觉到对方像是他照顾过的任何一只受过伤害的奇兽那样放松下来，像是突然融化在了他的拥抱里。  
纽特自己也在意识到这一点后放松下来，他总是很擅长应付这个，不加掩饰的焦虑和恐慌，他总能治愈它们。  
他放任自己融化在这个拥抱中。

*没药树在希腊神话中是爱上了父亲并与其乱伦的蜜耳拉编成的，本来想要开启骨科剧情，想想还是算了（。）


End file.
